


The String Leading Me To You

by DetCoAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!, SakuAtsu - Fandom, Sakusa Kiyoomi x Miya Atsumu
Genre: Angst, M/M, Red String, Red String of Fate, fated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetCoAngel/pseuds/DetCoAngel
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is in a constant search for the person at the end of his red string. The red string that is attached to his pinky finger is said to be the bridge that connects the two soulmates. It is said to be a gift bestowed from the heavens above to help him find his other half.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi x Miya Atsumu - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	The String Leading Me To You

Sakusa is in a constant search for the person at the end of his red string. 

The red string that is attached to his pinky finger is said to be the bridge that connects the two soulmates. It is said to be a gift bestowed from the heavens above to help him find his other half.

"But when will I meet you?" 

Sakusa is a 27-year-old Office employee of Bouncing Ball Corp., he is the head of the Advertising Department, thus going out of town and out of the country is just a normal thing for him. But, amongst the many places he had been, there's still no luck in finding the end of the string. 

Ever since Sakusa turned 18, he already started to venture out in finding his other half. He was the most excited among his friends for he grew up in a home where he witnessed the miracles that this red string of fate can do. 

His mom can immediately tell when his dad is going home.  
His dad can detect even the slightest mood change his mom is going through.  
He witnessed how his parents bloom in life, loving and taking care of each other.

"I also want something like that"

In his 3rd year of High School, a month after he turned 18, he first experienced "The pull of the string".

The pull of the string is the phenomenon where one can feel a slight tugging in his pinky finger, indicating that his other half is near his location.

He was about to pay the book he longed to buy for months when he suddenly felt a light tug on his pink finger. 

"Uhmm. Sorry, I'll just buy this some other time. I got to go" he said to the cashier, bowed a little, and hurriedly runoff. Feeling the sensation in his pinky finger.

"The other is still near, I can feel it" he ran in the street, looking left and right, using the tingling sensation as his guide. 

He was directed in front of a coffee shop. 

He was excited to finally meet his other half. Questions like "What is he/she like?", "Would he/she like me?", "Do I look decent enough?" are just some of the thoughts that popped in his head as he started to open the door.

When he finally sets his foot inside, the aroma of coffee sits on his nostrils. The warm feeling of a coffeeshop soothes his soul. 

The peaceful surrounding, the warm light, the smell of mixed coffee and sweets, and the feeling of meeting his fateful, all of these made Sakusa's heart beat faster than usual, full of excitement, anticipating what was about to come.

He sits in one of the vacant tables, roaming his eyes around. 

A few more minutes of silence, the tingling sensation in his finger was gone.

"But no one went out yet?" He was left questioning, the tugging feeling was gone, so the only answer is that the other person left, but ever since he walked in, no one actually left the coffee shop.

"Weird. Maybe he's only about to come in. Maybe I'll wait a little more" Sakusa stayed for he doesn't know how many minutes. 

He only decided to leave when he finally finished his 3rd slice of cheesecake and 2nd serving of choco latte. 

"I guess I missed it this time. Well, there are more opportunities to look forward to" he regretfully said as he slowly fixed his things, preparing to leave, not knowing that it would take him years to feel that "Pull of the string" again.

Sakusa is driving through an unfamiliar place, on his way home from an out of town business trip when he felt a slight tug in his pinky finger. 

He immediately slowed down and parked at the nearest space he could find. 

"Could it be?" He was not sure if this is the "Pull of the String" he was feeling or just a simple itchy pinky finger. 

"Ahhh! I think I forgot to disinfect before hopping on this car! Yes! That must be it!" Sakusa said before putting out his alcohol, pouring it on both of his hands, trying to erase the tingling sensation on his pinky finger.

He rubbed his hands a few more times but the sensation is still there.

"So.. this is not a false alarm?" With that realization, he immediately drove away, following his intuition and the tugging on his finger.

He slowed down when he felt the pull getting stronger. He was in an unfamiliar place, to begin with. 

He drove in silence for a minute when suddenly the view of a place he feared the most came in sight.

"A c-cemetery?" 

His hand trembled in fear as he halted in front of the huge metal gate that has an engraved nameplate at the top that says "Eternal Garden"

"Please don't tell me--" due to extreme anxiety, he did nothing and just drove away.

Away from that scary place, away from that silent garden, away from the place where he can visibly see his string being stretched.

As he reached his home, he immediately went to bed, thinking if what in he's head is even possible. 

"I think I should call someone for opinion" he decided, and so he called his cousin

"Hello, Motoya?" He immediately said as soon as the other picked up his call  
"Yes? Omi-omi? Wait-- are you okay? Your voice is shaking"  
"I'm fine Motoya. I just have a question"  
"Shoot it!"  
"When your Fated die, will the string remain or will it fade?" Sakusa asked directly, not wanting to waste any more second, his heart beating painfully in his chest. Half afraid, half anticipating the answer from the other line  
"Well, I'm not sure but according to what I've heard, when you're fated dies, the string will fade with them" 

Upon hearing the answer, he was immediately relieved

"Of course, it's like that. URGGGH. I'm such an idiot. Of course, he's alive! He should be! I can still see the red string"

Although Sakusa is frustrated that he once again missed his chance of meeting the person at the end of his string, relief flooded his whole system. 

For all honesty, he was actually slowly losing his hope to meet his Fated. And sometimes the thought of his Fated not existing anymore popped in his head whenever he gets lonely, wondering why is he not present yet. For usually, the fated couple will meet before the youngest turned 25. 

"Please, let me experience that Pull again, I want to meet you"

He silently whispered in prayer before he retires that night. 

Ever since the last pull he experienced, whenever he went out of town, he always made sure to pass by the road that leads to the Eternal Gardens. Hoping that he would feel the tug again. But to his many attempts, nothing succeeded yet. 

"Maybe the person at the end of the string is not a constant goer in that Cemetery? Was he/she visiting one of his/her friends? Or relatives?"

"Mr. Kiyoomi Sakusa" he was pulled back from his trance by the voice of their CEO

"Sir Kenma, yes?" 

"Will you fetch a document for me and scan it then send it to my email? My secretaries are out for an important meeting and your the only one left in this building" the CEO said while glancing at the clock that was hanging at the top of the elevator door, 8:47 pm.

"Sure sir! No worries" He said as he packed his things and leave the office building.

"Ahhhh! Another overtime work means another overtime pay. Yesssss" Sakusa said while driving, looking back and forth in the road and in the Waze app that was open, leading to the office his boss told him about.

"Wait, this road looks familiar" true enough, the road was indeed familiar for it was the road where he always purposely passed through, approximately 2 hours away from his home. "Ahhh. I think it's been a month since our last out of town, and also a month since I last drove in here"

As he was nearing the gate of the cemetery, he felt a slight tug on his pinky finger.

He contemplated for a second, feeling the sensation that is slowly building up in his pinky finger. He parked his car at the side for a moment.

"Ahh! I think I forgot to disinfect again before driving" He convinced himself while pouring alcohol on his both hands. He rubbed it a few more times but the tingling feeling did not disappear.

With that realization, Sakusa immediately brought the car back to life and immediately drove off, passing through the now-familiar pavement, leading to the Eternal Gardens.

"Oh! He must be visiting again!" Sakusa said excitedly, pulling over in front of the cemetery gates. 

"Finally..... I can meet you. This time, I won't go home without knowing you" 

As he entered the huge steel gates, shivers run down his spine. 

"Why would he always choose to visit someone this late. It's already 10 in the evening?" Sakusa said, asking himself while calming his nerves. Slightly scared of the silence and eerie feeling that the Garden is giving off.

He walked further and deeper the cemetery, looking around, finding another living being with him. 

Another 15 minutes passed by but there are still no signs of someone breathing. 

"But I can still feel the tugging on my fingers"  
Sakusa can still feel the sensation in his fingers but he can't exactly pinpoint the location, he was also confused why. 

When he was about to go back to the gate, thinking that he should start all over from the point where he arrived, he heard a suppressed sob from his back, turning his whole being white. 

"Ghost doesn't exist..... Don't they?" He finally said the words that are on repeat inside his head. 

His heart is thumping loudly because of fear and nervousness. His hands and feet starting to shake. All this time, he doesn't believe in ghosts, but hearing a sob in an empty place is out of his logic to explain.

After inhaling and exhaling three times, he slowly turned his head to look at the spot where the suppressed sobs are coming from.

And when he turned his head, he saw a blonde man, sitting in front of a grave, wearing a training jacket that has an embroidered name "Miya" written on it.

Sakusa's heart beats frantically. If his heart was beating so fast because of fear a while ago, this time the sensation is different. 

It's the kind of feeling where excitement and longing mixed. Relief flooded all over his system. 

Seeing the red string stretched towards his direction is enough to ease all the worry he accumulated from all the years he'd been waiting.

"Finally, I am able to meet you" as he spoke, the blonde guy named "Miya," noticed his presence. 

The guy immediately wiped his tears, wiped his pants that probably got dirty from all the kneeling he made, and finally stood up. 

As Miya turned his direction towards Sakusa, their eyes immediately locked. 

All that Sakusa could think of right now is how ethereal the guy in front of him looks like. The blonde dye suits his skin tone well, thick eyebrows, menacing eyes, thin lips, broad shoulders, well-built stature. 

"Now I understand why the Kamisamas made me wait so long, they're probably molding the perfect person to be my other half. I am so blessed. And now, you're finally in front of me" Sakusa said as he warmly gazes at the man in front of him. Itching for a touch, itching for the other's hand to warm his cold and lonely heart.

When he was about to take a step forward, Sakusa's bubble of thought suddenly popped when the man just simply passed by him.

Sakusa was horrified, shocked beyond words.

Not because of how this handsome guy ignored him, not because of how this handsome guy just passed by him like he doesn't exist. Not because of any of that. 

He was actually shocked about the fact that even though the blonde guy already passed by and left, the red string of fate is still stretching in front of him.... stretching towards the grave where the guy had kneeled.

Sakusa immediately turned his head towards the retreating back of the blonde guy, trying to confirm something. "Maybe I was just hallucinating, I haven't slept for days" 

But to his disappointment, the red string of fate does not follow the blonde guy. It was nowhere near the blonde guy. 

With that realization, he slowly walked towards the grave where the latter had visited.

He slowly kneeled in front of the grave, stretching his hand to touch the etched words on the marble plate, Miya Atsumu. 

Sakusa was lost, the feeling of grief, loneliness, sadness, and longing just came rushing over him. Like cold water splashing him with the reality, waking him up from his delusions just a while back.  
"W-what?" is the word he can only mutter. 

All his life he was so excited about meeting the other person at the end of his red string. Every night he was praying to all the Kamisamas for him to meet his Fated. All this time he was working hard to prepare the financial support he's willing to offer to his Fated when they started living together. All his life he was looking forward to a home, a family that he could call his own, a place where they could build a nest full of warmth and love --- not expecting to finally meet his Fated, lying in a cold gravestone.

"Hey! Are you okay? Do you know my twin?" Sakusa didn't notice that the blonde guy came back, offering a handkerchief at his side. 

Sakusa was lost in his grief. He hasn't met the guy buried below the ground but the pain he was feeling doesn't die down. He feels like his heart is being crushed at the realization that he was gone. His Fated was long gone. 

He was clutching his chest so hard, pouring all the pain on the poor fabric above it. He was not able to suppress his cries anymore. 

A loud cry of grief echoed the whole place, shattering the silence the Eternal Garden had offered.

"H-hey, calm down" the blonde guy started to pat his back, trying to make him feel better but none of it worked. 

After an hour of grieving, Sakusa was now able to start regaining his composure. Still feeling empty and shattered inside, he started to wipe his tear-stained face and properly look at the frame that was situated above the grave. 

With trembling fingers, he touched the cold glass lying above the picture of his smiling Fated.

"He looks exactly like you" he muttered, trying to direct the conversation to the quiet man behind him

"He's my twin. I -- ugh actually had gray hair but since I think that Atsumu looked better than me, I copied his hair color" The man said as he sat down beside Sakusa, also looking at the framed picture of Atsumu

"You adored him so much, don't you? Can you tell me more about him please?" Sakusa asked, thirsty to know the life Atsumu had lived

"Yes, I love my dear brother so much. W-wait, who are you? I haven't seen you before. How did you meet my brother?"

"I hadn't met him. I was too late" after saying those words, a sob escaped from his mouth again. "I am his Fated"

"So my twin's string is still alive?" The man questioned him.

"Yes, I don't know how but it is," Sakusa answered

"There's this old belief that one's dead string can continue to live and be seen, if and only if, both people hold an immeasurable amount of love for each other" Osamu, the blonde man said while smiling fondly. "You know, he also looked for you. He waits every single day for a Pull of the string. He was so excited to meet you" 

Sakusa's heart broke even more upon hearing what Osamu said. "So he was also looking for me?" tears began to pool in his eyes ones more.

The man beside him gazed at him with an apologetic look. "I'll tell you more about him, I also have a lot of pictures of him. Do you want to see them? They're at our family house not far away from here, and it's already near 12midnight, we should leave for now"

"Would you please? I absolutely want to." Sakusa said and hastily stood up, preparing to leave, so he can learn about his Fated mate. He wants to know if he had a happy life, he wants to know his background, he wants to know what did he liked and disliked, what was his hobby, his passion, his everything. 

Before leaving, Sakusa closed his eyes and promised in front of the grave that he would come back. Heck, he was even ready to bring a tent and live beside his grave. But for now, he wants to know more about Miya Atsumu.

"Nice to meet you Atsumu. I'm sorry, I wished I met you sooner, but I promise, I'll go back. I'll go back to you and be with you" Sakusa said while gently caressing the grave of his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let's be moots! @DetCoAngel


End file.
